Push Me Up Against The Locker
by FinchelForever2011
Summary: Finn & Rachel Locker Drabble based on the makeout scenes in "Grilled Cheesus" & "Never Been Kissed". As well as some inspiration from "The First Time".


Finchel Drabble (Push Me Up Against the Locker)

_This is rated M for sexual type content but tbh I based it on the makeout scenes in"Grilled Cheesus" & "Never Been Kissed". As well as some inspiration from "The First Time"._

Rachel kissed Finn in the corridor in an extremely passionate way. By this time Finn already knew what Rachel wanted when she kissed him in this manner & that was him. So Finn told Rachel that it wouldn't be a good idea to stay where they could be spotted and besides he wanted to go somewhere a little more private, so he grabbed Rachel's hand and took her to the boy's locker room.

When they eventually reached the boys locker room the two started kissing a lot more passionately & started pushing up against the lockers. The lockers were rattling tonnes & some stuff fell out of a few of them but Finn and Rachel really didn't care, they just really wanted each other.

Rachel put her arms around Finn as he kissed her. She tried to bite her lip to stop her from moaning Finn's name but it failed. "You like that babe?" Finn asked her "Yes" Rachel practically screamed. They continued to roll around again. Eventually Finn stopped kissing Rachel so he could stare into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes before he kissed her again. Before long Rachel was starting to nibble at Finn's neck. As a result of this, Finn was trying hard to desperately think of the mailman whilst muttering "Oh my god Rachel, that's so good". Then Finn decided to add "I'm sorry that I ever called you a prude... you're far too passionate, sexy & skilled to be one".

Rachel whispered "I forgive you, by the way is it hot in here or is it just me?"

Finn responded by saying "It's not just you... well what are we waiting for?"

So Rachel tugged on Finn's letterman jacket & tore it off whilst Finn unhooked Rachel's bra. They kissed a little more while Finn ran his hands through Rachel's hair before making his way to her extremely short skirt.

"Finny, oh my god, you're so good at this can I try something?" Rachel mumbled.

"Course you can babe" Finn muttered.

Rachel climbed on top of Finn & started kissing him hard on the mouth. She started jumping on him & seemed to be really giving it a go. Finn moaned in extreme pleasure.

However, soon it turned out to be too much for Finn as he tried to think of the mailman again but this time it didn't work. He sat bolt upright & said "I'm so sorry Rach", he was about to rush off in embarrassment but then Rachel giggled & reminded him that he was still naked. Rachel helped him put his letterman jacket on & hooked her bra back into place. Then she held Finn's hand again as they walked through the corridor together.

Finn went into the boy's toilets and told Rachel to wait by the locker for him. Rachel did as she was told. When Finn eventually came out of the toilets, his eyes were red & Rachel knew that something was wrong with him.

"Finny, what's the matter?" Rachel asked him, she knew how fragile he was and by now knew that in times like this it'd be a better idea if she pulled him into an empty classroom as that way no-one could tease him or overhear what was bound to be a private issue. They went into the empty classroom and Finn nervously looked around the room ensuring that no-one was around before he decided to answer Rachel.

"It's probably nothing but remember when we discussed our future together and we both said that we were gonna have a family together", Rachel nodded along while he spoke.

"I'm just worried that with my mailman problem, it might be difficult for me to even get you pregnant & I really don't wanna let you down Rach". He sobbed some more and Rachel leaned over to comfort him. "Stop, Finn listen to me, you can't ever let me down & even if we can't have kids I'll still love you". Finn began to perk up a little "you really mean that", "yes I do Finn, I'm yours forever faithfully remember".

Finn laughed a little before he let Rachel kiss him again. "Besides, all that's an extremely long way off yet, who knows we might be able to see a doctor before then & get you some medication to stop you from 'arriving early' said Rachel. "Thanks babe, you always know exactly what to say to cheer me up" Finn wrapped his arm around her & they hugged one another.

"I love you Finn"

"I love you too Rach"

Rachel smirked seductively at Finn whilst saying "Oh & Finn... my dads won't be home tonight & we've got a brand new jacuzzi".

Finn smiled at her and said "Wow, a brand new jacuzzi with the hottest girl in the school sounds really tempting Rach".

Rachel whispered to him "I thought you'd say that... make out jacuzzi session commences this Friday at 7:00pm sharp... oh and Mr Hudson, don't be late".

Finn was still smirking at her "Don't worry Rach, I'll deliberately get there an hour earlier to ensure we get all the alone time we need".

Finn then reached out his hand for Rachel, who took him by the hand as they walked over to Glee Club together.


End file.
